Sun Kiss
by FireFly-Lives
Summary: Sakura loves a guy who doesn't love her, then she meets a Man that will changer her crystle heart.


Sun Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any characters of Naruto.**

I walked down the road with the sun on my face and the day is so beautiful. I wanted to be out all day, but of course I had to accept my new assignment, I was on my way up the scale and I cannot wait to be out of this little town. Yeah, this is my home but there is nothing like the feeling to be out and fighting. The fierceness of the fight, knowing that you can probably fight any of your opponents to the fullness and probably win. I love the feeling of my fist sinking into someone's mouth or gut. No feeling could ever be better then knowing that that someone else's life will live, even if yours don't.

I walked into the office and the 5th hokage was sitting at a long talking to another ninja about their assignment when she noticed me walk in. "Sakura I will be with you in a moment." She said to me. I was a little anxious for this assignment, because it was a pair assignment, which meant I would have a partner for this mission. I just hoped it wasn't Naruto. I like the booger, but sometimes he could be a pain in the ass, and its my ass were talking about here. I totally needed to get paid, or I won't be able to eat for the next week.

"Hello Sakura." The 5th hokage beamed at me. "Hello Hokage, I hope you've had a good day so far. I mean it's early in the morning, and hopefully nothing as crossed you." "Thank you Sakura for your kind words. Okay you assignment is a young man, about 3 years older than you. He needs safe passage home. And your assigned partner will be Kakashi, and you will leave when the young man comes, which is sometime tomorrow. Good luck Sakura."

I walked out trying not to look so outraged. I hadn't spoken to that bastard since 8 months ago. I went home in search for something to feed on. I ate some ramen and chips, not a meal so pleasant, but it filled me up. And I was imagining something else while I ate, something like cheesecake. I laid down not knowing what to do about Kakashi being my mission partner. Soon I found myself remembering back to the time when we used to be really close to each other. But then it went all wrong from then on.

THE MEMORY

We were walking home from another day from practice. And Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and I were walking towards home. And Naruto said "Hey why don't we go get a drink. I'll pay." We were all up to it. And I thought that my little crush on Kakashi had risen to the surface and was very obvious to my teammates. But they all thought that it was Sasuke I had my eye on, boy were they wrong. We walked into the dive, it was crowed with youngsters, all my age group. All drinking beers, or smoking. We found a booth and we slid in and made our orders. I was on high from drinking, laughing, and getting attention from non-locals that hire ninjas, asking me to protect them. I just ignored their banter. But Kakashi had this look on his face like he wanted to hurt someone. Maybe he thought I was flirting back, but then this waitress came to our table wanting to talk to Kakashi.

I was kind of ease dropping on their flirting, and I was hurt and on the brink of tears. I got up and left not even caring that my team's eyes were on my back. I heard someone following me, I turned around and it was Kakashi. "Hey." He said. "Hello. Er… what do yah want?" "Just, I wanted to talk to you for a sec." "Okay. What?" "I was wondering if you like to go some where with me tomorrow?" "Sure."

I was eating some cereal when there was a knock at my door. I answered it "Hey Sakura we are going to the practice field want to come?" Naruto asked me. "Nah, not today. I don't feel like putting you to shame or feel your supposedly not touching my butt." I closed the door on his laughter. All morning I waited for Kakashi, but he never showed up. It was mid-afternoon and I decided to go to the farmers market to get some kiwis. And there I thought my heart was getting clawed at. Kakashi was there and with another girl. Her back leaning against the wall and his hand reached up and stroked her cheek and was twirling her hair. I looked down to hide my face that was stricken with pain. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see he spotted me and thought I had not seen him and dodged behind the corner. The pain in my chest felt even worse now. I walked away, and remembering that I had forgotten my kiwis.

_END OF PAINFUL MEMORY._

Sakura woke up from her sleep. "I used think he was the sun that out shined everyone and everything." She whispered to herself. Sakura is 21, right now and Kakashi is 24. They haven't spoken to each other 8 months, well Kakashi tried to speak to her, but she avoided him all she could. She just went to work in the hospital and went home, but she needed a mission, because hospital work wasn't earning her much. But she did need to go pick up her paycheck and she forgotten the profile of her client.

She got up and got her keys and purse, and she just needed to get out of the house. She went to the bank first and got some money, and she walked into the office and the 5th Hokage looked up and handed her the profile without a word. She had known that she had forgotten. She walked back out into the sun. _I just love the sun._ She thought to herself. She was reading and walking at the same time and bumped right into something and fell. "Shit!" she said really loudly. "Hello Sakura." She looked up and Kakashi was hovering over her. "Oh, hello." She managed to say. _"I used to think he was the sun…"_ she remembered saying.

Sakura got up and dusted herself off while Kakashi studied her, her face, her eyes, and her breast. "So how have you been?" He said "Fine, you?" "Okay as I could be." "You don't sound to sure of yourself. Are you ready to be my mission partner?" "I can handle you." He said in a light voice. "To be honest, I am kind of scared to go traveling with you." He said lightly. "Uh, an elite ninja scared?" she said in a husky voice. Kakashi looked at her differently than before, its like he was looking at her for the first time. "I've got to go get prepared for tomorrow, Kakashi. I'll talk to you later." I said and started to walk off. Then like déjà vu, I felt like someone was following me. I waited until my home to turn around, and it was Kakashi. "This seems like just before Kakashi. What do you want?" I said in a low voice. "I just want to talk to you for a sec." _Whoa, major déjà vu._ Sakura said to herself. "Well what?" I said a little irritated "I am just sorry for what happen, me standing you up. I just got caught up that day." "You mean 8 months." "What?" "You mean you got caught up for 8 months. And that day, I saw you, I saw you dodge before I noticed you and that girl. Well I saw you."

He was speechless, absolutely speechless. "Oh, I didn't know you saw me. And that is the reason I feel okay today, she broke up with me." "Oh, that's sad, would you like to join me for dinner?" _Thank God I brought some groceries today._ Kakashi's face lightened up "Yeah." We walk inside and I headed towards the kitchen. "So, what changed your mind for wanting to eat with me?" I asked him as he sat on the couch. He got up and leaned against my counter. _God, he radiates like the sun. He smelled so good too, his sent was just flowing into my kitchen._ "It smells good." He takes in a big hearty whiff. We sat down to eat the food. After we were done I cleared the table. And he walks up to me. "Thank you. You made me feel so much better." Then his lips were touching mine. _Sun Kiss._ Then the kiss turned to heat, and more intense. _I've been waiting for a kiss like this._ Then his strong hands were wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him.

I don't know how we got to the couch, but we did. He was on top of me, and could barley breathe in the air. I reached up and ran my hands through his unnatural silver hair, and then he moaned. And the night just intensified, and I just got hotter and hotter.

I woke up and I felt like I was high, and could fly and carry Kakashi up in my arms and love on him forever as long as he loves me back. "Morning Sakura." "Morning Kakashi." He was dressed and he was kneeling down beside me. "I have to go pack now." "Yeah me too." He kissed me good-bye and I smiled even with the door closed. I walked up to the gate waiting for Kakashi and the client to show up. I could see Kakashi coming, he wasn't far but wasn't near. Then out of nowhere, Ino, Kakashi's ex-girlfriend came up from behind him and hugged him deeply and kissed him heartily. He smiled down on her and hugged her even harder and kissed her forehead. Anger flared up in Sakura.

She saw him kiss her, and she remembered this morning and last night. She let him use her, and she felt like a fool. "Excuse me, are you Sakura?" She turned to the guy. "Yeah, that's me." "Hi, My name is Kiba, I am your Client." Sakura took in the guy. He was handsome, absolutely gorgeous. Dark skin, shaggy hair, dark eyes, and two red marks down his cheeks. She was still hurt and confused, but she put on a game face. "Hello, we will be on our way as soon as my partner Kakashi shows up."

I look back him and he was giving her on last kiss. _I wish I had some one to say good-bye too._ Kakashi walked toward them. "Hello Sakura." I just gave him a nod, and looked at the ground. "Kiba? Is that really you?" "Yeah Kakashi, its been a while." "I'll say. What have you been up to?" "Nothing really, just building up my company." "Yeah what do you do?" I asked him. "I design clothing. Like shoes, and jackets." He said in a regular tone. "That's impressive. I'd be lucky if even get to draw a smiley face, which I can't." I told. He laughed, even if I didn't think I was funny. "I am not playing this is serious, I am smiley face challenged." He laughed even more. And I just sigh, an obvious sign of losing this conversation. "We can go now." Kakashi said in an irrated voice. We began to leave into our long walk to our destination. "Kakashi you'll be far guard, I'll be near guard we will change positions in our next stop." I said and turned before he had a chance to answer.

I got to admit I was acting a little bitchy, but I had a reason. He is a bastard who just uses women. _Don't just blame it on him, it takes two to tango, and you did all the moves right. But you know he was just using you._ My self-conscience and I argued over the points, but eventually my self beat me out. Kiba and I were silent for a little while, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was thoughtful and understandable. "So Sakura, do you do anything besides protect men like me?" he said while smiling the most beautiful smile that just lights me up. "Well I work in the hospital, I'm kind of a part-time nurse, and I don't get paid a lot. I need to work to survive also I need to still train and practice, so I could only take part-time. But I love what I do." "Um… have you ever thought that you could get a roommate to help support your finance and work and training?" Kiba said. "Um… no I haven't, that is so strange because I talked to my friend Hinata and TenTen and they both wanted a place to live, but I didn't get the hints.

"Oh, sorry little guy, I got some right here." All of sudden Kiba is talking to someone and he is directing his voice in side of his coat. And then out of nowhere this little white dog is drinking some water. "Awww!!!! How cute his he!" Sakura bent down and started to rub the little guy. "This is Akamaru. Akamaru this is Sakura." And the little dog stopped drinking water and turned around and went back to drinking. "He's so little. I didn't know he was in there at all. All of a sudden a saw you talking to you jacket and there he is."

Kiba just looked down at her and felt like she was the sun. The sun that brought warmth and comfort. Light that outshined everyone and everything. In that moment Kiba wasn't looking at a beautiful woman, but he was looking at the sun and if he kept on looking he felt like her beauty would blind him. Why he felt like this to a woman he just met, it was odd but he didn't mind it much. Kakashi on the other hand saw everything going on from a looking in on them from third view.

He saw how much Sakura thought that Kiba was interesting and how much Kiba admired her in that sort time span. Yeah he knew that Sakura had seen him this morning kissing Ino, but she should have known that there was nothing there for them; she just wanted to give him a good-bye kiss. Little did he know that Sakura had felt like he had used her to get back at Ino.

And Sakura knows for a fact that Ino isn't even into him. And she feels sorry for Kakashi, maybe even feels like he would've been happy with her. She would've treated him like the lover is supposed to be treated. But there is no time for regrets, he either wanted her or not.

Coming out of her thinking zone, she stood up leaving Akamaru to finish drinking his water. I reach into my bag and pull out a snack to eat something. And Akamaru snapped his head towards me and started to wag his tail. "Akamaru don't beg it makes you look like a dog." And with that said Kiba pulled out something for him to eat, but Akamaru wanted what I had, "It's fine Kiba, he can have some of my food if he really want it." I gave the little guy some of the food in my hand, and I looked up at Kiba and I swear the look he gave me told me he wanted to tear my clothes off with his teeth. "What?" I asked him giving him a smile, because he is the only guy who looked at me like I was surrounded with just awesomeness.

"Nothing, but that was really nice of you. Some people don't like Akamaru, maybe because he's a beast." "What do you mean" "I mean that Akamaru, changes into something else, when he gets angry, he protects me and changes." "Umm…" I turned from him suddenly wondering where was Kakashi; I spotted him in the shadows of a tree. I made my way towards him. "Sakura I take near guard and you take far. Got it?" "Yeah, sure I get it." I started to walk away, but the feeling of him watching me as I walked away kind of scared me a little. "Hey, Sakura?" "Yeah?" "Sorry, about this morning. I mean I had a wonderful night, and you made me feel better. It's just that Ino and I had a long relationship, and she didn't want me to go on this mission mad at her or she mad at me." "Okay, Kakashi you don't need to explain yourself. I understand I shouldn't have slept with you, because it made me look like a fool."  
I noticed that I kind of hurt him, but it was the truth. I regretted sleeping with him. And now I lost something I couldn't get back, it was lost to someone who didn't even appreciate the love I could offer. "Oh, sorry Sakura that I didn't satisfy you. And I really meant it, I regret standing you up." "You know Kakashi this isn't the time to be discussing personal problems, this trip is about protecting Kiba and Akamaru." I started to walk away again. _She included Akamaru like he was a person. No one ever does that._ Kiba said to himself.

_Why do I let him get to me so!!! He is so irritating sometimes, why doesn't he leave me alone, God!!! I just want to smack him sometimes._ Sakura told herself, well yelled at her self. Why did Kakashi even say sorry to begin with? Sakura took her position as far guard; she was scooping the area while Kakashi protected Kiba. "Hey Kiba, ready to get this show on the road?" I said coming up to him. "Yeah, come Akamaru, time to start walking again." I started to walk behind them, when I felt a hand pulling me back, I turn and it's Kiba. "Yeah Kiba?" "Nothing, just wondering if you're okay? It looked liked kind of irritated." "No, I'm fine, but thanks for your consideration."

I walked behind the two men, and I knew I was supposed to be looking around them, but my eyes kept landing on Kiba's butt. He wore a kind of nice fitting pair of pants, and I got to say he has a nice butt. _Bad Sakura!! Quit checking out the dude you are supposed to be protecting. Remember what you told yourself when you first became a ninja. Never fall for the client!! Never ever fall for them, and that rule keeps you sane._ I told my self, which I really got to stop doing. I heard something come up from behind; I take a side-glance and its just another traveler. But instincts told her to watch him. He was young, like her, and he wore a sword and a traveling pack. "So what's a beautiful girl doing traveling by her self?" "I say sir, to leave me alone. Me traveling by myself doesn't concern you." I said in a cool manner and began to walk a little faster, but not a fast speed that he notice that I'm trying to get away from him.

"Ahh!! You're a feisty one, I had plenty of women just like you." "I doubt it." I remarked. Everywhere Sakura goes she draws in men, she hasn't figured it out yet. Then all of a sudden she feels someone grabbing her butt. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!!!!!" Sakura yells and roundhouse kicks him in the face and then slams him to the ground. And says in a whisper "Your nothing but scum. The reason you probably don't have a girl is because the feisty ones chew you up and spit you out."

Then Kakashi pulls Sakura off of him and he is holding her back while the guy gets up. "Yeah, well you bitches probably don't have any lives or you don't get some." He tells her and he is coming at her and then out of nowhere, a punch lands on him right in the mouth. "How dare you speak to a woman like that, you asshole!" Kiba says and kicks him in the back of the head. And Kiba is just kicking this guy's ass and Akamaru is in on it too. He's biting him in the leg, clawing him in the face and I didn't even notice how big Akamaru is. He is huge, and looks scary. "All right I won't talk to her like that again!" the guy yells because Kiba and Akamaru are kicking his ass.

And finally they let him go, and the guy scampers back the way he came. And in all this time Kakashi is holding me back still. I kind of pushed him off of me and walk towards Kiba. "Thanks Kiba and Akamaru for defending my honor. And wow you two kick ass. If you can fight, then why hire ninjas?" "Well to tell you the truth, I don't like traveling with just Akamaru, we both like company. And I can tell sometimes he gets tired of hearing me ramble on because he can't understand me."

And then all of a sudden Kakashi begins to laugh. "You hired us for company?" he said in between laughs. I slap him hard upside the head "Kakashi shut-up! Some times your just so annoying." I said and that shut him up pretty fast. "Oh yeah, you didn't seem to think I was annoying last night when we made love." He said in a hurt voice.

"And for what? To be humiliated by you once again. Every one knows that I have been in love with you, and yet you just use me. Just like every scumbag that tries to get with me. You are just like the guy Kiba and Akamaru just beat up. You are just so fake." I said to him while looking him in the eye. "NO! Your fake Sakura. You walk around town and think you don't need anyone while deep down inside you are so lonely." Kakashi's words stung, and burned because they were true, really true, and I hated him for saying it. I was so mad I was turning red, and shaking. My hand snaked out and slapped him across the face, and turned and started walking and walking and I wasn't sure if they were following me. I finally stopped when we came to some hot springs. I needed to take a bath really badly. "Sakura?" out of my rage I heard a sweet smooth voice laced with worry and sadness.

I turned and Kiba was there, standing a little to the side of me. "Hey Kiba, I kind of surprised you're talking to me. I kind of made a fool of my self back there. It kind of hurt what Kakashi had said about me, it hurt because I knew they were true." "Sakura we all have lonely times in our lives, but if you really look at it your not lonely. I mean you have two friends back home who want to move in with you, practically saying they enjoy your company." "Do you enjoy my company? Do you look at me with respect and not something you want to sleep with and not talk too?" I can't believe I had asked that question; I was kind of blunt about it. "Yes I do like your company and I do hold you as a woman of respect. And you shouldn't let people like Kakashi to get you down, trust me Kakashi isn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box. I should know, he did it to me." "What do you mean?"

"When I was about 16, I thought I loved this girl, and I thought she loved me back. And on the day she had turned 19 we were to marry. And I was so excited because I loved her so much. But that wasn't the case. A couple of days before the wedding she left me for Kakashi. And Kakashi was my best friend, someone I had trusted with my life. But just like before Kakashi just used her, she was a beautiful girl. Until Kakashi had used her she glowed and just radiated life, love and brought laughter out of me. But she chose Kakashi; I guessed this attraction had gone on even before I proposed to her. I mean Kakashi is a handsome man, he is strong, he is smart, and he is witty. I had at least two girlfriends including my fiancée, that had left me for him, but this is the final straw. I was humiliated by him and in front of my family, because I had to tell them why I had to cancel the wedding. Of course after a couple of months, he had left her broken and sad. And she came and asked me to take her back. I wanted too and I did, but the same thing happen between her and Kakashi, and she had fallen for his lies once again and I wished her a happy life."

After he had said this to Sakura, she felt not as sad as she did. She felt really bad for Kiba because in her opinion, any girl would be lucky to have him to love on. "You know, what you just told me made feel better. I don't mean that people who are suffering makes me happy. It just makes me know that I am not the only one hurt." I turned to him and he smiled. We sat there for a while and were not talking. "I hate to ask this but where is Kakashi?" I asked him. "I'm not sure, I think he is sleeping." And I smiled at him.

The next day I felt better and lighter. And was the first time I had felt like I wasn't burden by the day. It was sunny, and a light breeze that smelled like grass ran though my hair and I was happy to be here. I took off my clothes and jumped into the hot spring, I loved the sweet feel of the hot water relaxing my tension. And then I heard another splash. And it was Akamaru; he swam towards me with a lazy grin on his face and gave a huge, sloppy lick on my face. "Akamaru! Don't do that." Kiba yelled from the other hot spring.

"Morning Akamaru, isn't a beautiful day, to bad your master ruined it by yelling and disturbing the peace." I giggled, "Hey, I'm not disturbing the peace, Akamaru is with his easy self. I swear if I didn't restrain him he would be all over the ladies." "Aww!! That's not true, Akamaru, from I can see has a lot of dignity and self respect." I said laughing and rubbing Akamaru's ear. "If you say so." Kiba said giggling also. And then life of the party showed up. Kakashi got in on Kiba's side.

"Good morning Kiba, Good Morning Sakura." "Good Morning." We said at the same time. We both laughed and Kakashi just looked at us like we were crazy. "So what's so funny?" He asked "Nothing." We both said and we laughed again. I don't know what to think, I mean Kiba had a laugh that was purely infectious, every time he laughed I just felt like laughing at the most unfunny things. I looked up and Kiba was gone, probably giving Kakashi more consideration he deserves, Kakashi was looking at me like he was all knowing.

"What Kakashi? There was something you obviously want to say something." "Nothing, its just you move on so fast." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It's just you went from me to Kiba, that's pretty fast." "What do you think happen last night?" "Oh, you got it on with Kiba." "You are sick minded you know that? And that's not what happen between him and me. He was just trying to make me feel better with what happen between you and him." "What did he tell you?" "He told me that you stole the heart of his sweet and practically chewed it up and spit in her face and Kiba's and not only once, but twice. So I guess that's what you can call 'Getting it on'"

"You know Sakura I wanted it to work for us, but I guess your still hung up on the past. And if you can't get through the stuff in the past you can't see what's ahead of you, which could've been me." "Yeah I guess so, I mean it could've been you, but too bad you went back to Ino before that was even a thought." "Sakura why can't we have a conversation that doesn't lead back to Ino." And Kakashi swam to the a makeshift wall that separated the hot springs and laid his head on his folded hands and looked at me with a slow easy smile. "Or we could have the conversation like we did the night before the mission." And now I was truly disgusted. I got up, trying not to let anything show and wrapped my self in the towel.

"You know there was a time I thought you were the most handsomest, strongest, smartest, and funniest man I have ever met, and now I wish I never met you. And now I wished you have never touched me with your tainted hands. Grow up Kakashi, life isn't just about how many girls you can get or sleep with, and now is the time to have someone to care about."

Kakashi just looked at me. I went on. "I mean Kakashi, what if Kiba wasn't a ninja and he didn't have Akamaru to protect him. And what if that crazy guy didn't lay off and you would be on that memorial stone the very stone that some of your friends are on and then you would be just a memory. Then pretty soon people would forget you and the greatest things the copycat ninja had accomplished. You should find someone to love you back, I mean do you really think that Ino wants you for your personality, find your soul mate Kakashi and don't let her go, whatever you do don't let her go. Hasn't anybody told you that one man and one woman equals one love. Don't you want that Kakashi?" Sakura told him this with so much passion, and yet she hasn't had that kind of love she wish she did.

"Sakura I'm sorry, but I'm only 24 years old. What am I supposed to do? Always think that I am going to die." "Kakashi you don't get it do you? You think that Ino is going to be that at the gates awaiting your arrival? She is not that kind of girl. She is like you without a dick, she only uses and then dumps, just like that day when we had dinner." "Sakura I get it, okay, I get what you are saying to me, and I don't know if she is or not going to be there when I get home. All I know is that you take life so seriously and we are not going to die any time soon."

We were on our way again near mid morning, and we had the village in our site by the afternoon. The only thing I was worried about was the travel on the back with Kakashi. We walked Kiba all the way back to his home. I kneeled down and rubbed Akamaur's head and whispered into his ear. "Aka, take of Kiba and make sure he is happy and eats more he starting to look scrawny." I stood back up and looked at Kiba. "Scrawny? You must be tripp'n, I eat plenty of noodles. Akamaru is a really good cook. Sakura I'm going to miss your snide remarks, and your silence. I wish you and Kakashi have a safe journey home, and think about having some company in your home if you catch my drift." Kiba stepped forward and gave me a bear hug and Akamaru tripped and Kiba landed on top of me, not my favorite position, but I didn't mind looking into Kiba dark eyes. And then my eyes blurred because Akamaru is attacking me with kisses.

Finally, got up and we said good-bye and Kiba walked me back to the gate, and to tell the truth I missed him already. And then were walking again and the village wasn't in view any more and it was just Kakashi and me. I gave him a side-glance. "Kakashi, I'm sorry for my comments this morning. I think I was mostly talking to myself then you; you were just in the way. And if you were offended, I'm sorry again." I bit my tongue back, I didn't want to talk to Kakashi but he was there and I couldn't help it, with Kiba there weren't any awkward silences, I was at ease with, while with Kakashi I felt like I had to make up for something like he was judging me on something.

"Its alright Sakura, maybe it was something I needed to hear. I never thought maybe my life was at danger." "But see that's the thing, we're ninjas, we are always targeted for danger, we never know when our lives may end. It's a sad life, a ninja's, but it is a profession you and I have chosen." We were walking in silence again, I could feel eyes on me, but when I looked up at Kakashi he was quiet and wasn't looking at me. Then all of a sudden I felt hands on my shoulders. "Well isn't the little feisty girl meet a couple of days ago. I see you don't have your friend with his demon dog." "The only thing from hell is you. I would suggest sir, you remove your hands or I will."

"Oooh, really cute. You know I think you are using way too much feisty, that your not cute any more you're just being difficult. And it's getting old and not hot." "Sorry to disappoint you, but I still like being feisty." I moved really fast and kicked him in the gut and spun around tackled him to the ground and held a knife to his throat. And said in a low voice in his ear "Stop messing with me boy, I don't like to be trifled with. I have a low tolerance for play, I like it business like. Now back the hell off. Got it?" I saw him nod his head. "Good, I wouldn't want to waste the chance for another girl to hear your lame pick up lines. You might want to try, 'Hey lets go out' then maybe she wouldn't freak and hold a knife to you throat." I let him up and he backed away and ran.

Kakashi just stood there looking at me. "What? You're looking at me like I have two heads." "The way you moved so fast it looked like you had two heads." I shrugged and moved on. By the next day we were at home, I feel like I am the dirtiest thing walking. We walk through the gate and can feel disappointment radiate off of him, because there was no Ino. But to my surprise Hinata and TenTen was there waiting for me, but they looked pretty sad. "What's wrong?" "Naruto was very badly hurt on his mission, he looks very bad." Hinata sad and she started to cry and hugged her. I knew that Hinata had a thing for him, but she was in love with him. "Hinata you need to be with Naruto, what are you doing over here?" Hinata couldn't talk so TenTen did. "She thought about you and how you were coming home today. And she was worried for you; I guess what happen to Naruto gave Hinata a fright because she was worried that you might be hurt or dead." Hinata's sobs were heavier and I squeezed her harder. "Hinata I am just fine, lets go see Naruto okay?" She nodded.

Naruto was pretty hurt, but he would be able to go home in a couple of days. Seeing him like that made me think back to my words I had spoken to Kakashi and it made me sad to think that I said that. Maybe I cursed him or something; I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I reached over and squeezed his hand and I used some of my energy and gave him some strength. With that act, some color came to his skin, and of course Hinata noticed and called the doctor over. "He is going to be fine Hinata, just fine. He would be able to go home in a couple of days." She nodded.

I left after a little while. TenTen left with me. "TenTen, you know how you asked to move in because you were ready to leave your parents home and I said I'd think about it? Well I have and I would love you to move in with me. I kind of tired of leaving by myself. What do you say?" "Sakura I would love too!" TenTen jumped and hugged me. And we made plans to move her into my house in a couple of days. I know for a fact that Kiba has rubbed off on me. TenTen went home and so did I, I was so tired.

Kakashi was on my doorstep. "Can I help you Kakashi?" I asked him and he looked grave. "Your words are ringing in my ears. Your only 21 and you hold more wisdom than me. Today what happen to Naruto brought back the words I wanted to forget. Then how Hinata and TenTen waiting for you to arrive and it hit me hard and your words felt heavy and burdensome, like I couldn't almost breathe. I don't know, this is the first place I came when I was feeling low." I looked down not knowing what to say, I felt weird and tired when I talked to Kakashi, but now I felt sad for him. "I'm sorry Kakashi that you don't have any lover to be here in your time of need. I don't know what to say, because I feel overwhelmed with sadness because of what happen to my friend and former teammate. Maybe all you need to do is sleep and clean up and eat."

I step forward and Kakashi is on me. He holds me by my waist and one hand is up stroking my face and his lips touch mine. At one time I would've thought that he was my sun and that this kiss would be my sun kiss, a kiss full of love, life, and light. But with this kiss all I feel is a pang of memories that hunted my heart with their cruel and merciless words and touches. I place a hand on Kakashi's chest and he places a hand on top of mine, pressing my hand into his heart of his chest. So I use my other hand and reach up and place it right between our lips and his eyes shoot open.

I open my door and he follows. "Why Sakura? I thought that you wanted me and that the reason you said those words because I thought you were talking about how we were supposed to be together, and then you stop me from kissing you. I don't understand." "Kakashi, you weren't thinking about me at all, you just didn't want to be alone, and you thought I was easy. Kakashi you don't know how much you have hurt me. All the time I used to think of you like the sun. Warm and full of life, and to be kissed by you would be the end of life that my dream would come true and I was finally sun kissed. And now the very touch I used to dream about only brings of pain. Sorry Kakashi I can't trust you any more, we can only be friends."

The look on his face was anger, pain, and sorrow all rolled into one emotion. And it bore into my soul and searched for something to hold against. He looked down finally, and I felt released. "So your saying you don't love me anymore?" he asked, "Yes." "Why?" "I just explained it to you." "I feel like a fool, I guess its well deserved since I probably made you feel like a fool." I shrugged.

Then he left me without another word. But he wasn't down for a moment because I saw him with Ino the next day, and I felt like I was slapped. He didn't feel bad about me or what happen the day before that. But I didn't feel bad or lousy, I actually felt sorry for him. I mean what can I say to make my self feel better about the situation, Kakashi will end up with Ino and he will never be happy. Because she isn't mature and ready for a relationship, she isn't ready to be an adult.

In the next couple of days TenTen moved in and I'm happy to have some company and not eat alone anymore. My paycheck for my mission with Kiba came through and I can finally eat decently. I even could have gone shopping. I was happy.

TenTen and I went around town to see if they had anything new. Then in this shop I saw the most beautiful dress. It had flow and the colors of summer time. Beautiful and delicate flowers on the front. It hugged on the top then flowed out to mid thigh, the neckline was straight across the chest and the sleeves came up mid forearm. Then on top of that there were shoes that matched it perfectly, little Maryjanes that had the same design on it. I wanted it. "Ten, isn't that dress beautiful." I told her "Yes, Sakura it is. Lets go check it out."

We walked into the shop and then went straight for the dress. I tried it on, it looked like it was made for me. I check the tag for the designer and all it said was "Sun Kiss" I whispered. And I knew it was Kiba, for some reason I knew. And I missed him all over again. I remembered on thing on the trip was when we had conversations at night. He is smart and dreamy, and it doesn't hurt that he had a nice butt.

Some times I wonder if he thought about me. I know we didn't know each other a long time, but I felt for him. I guess I shouldn't let these silly thoughts into my head because we were nothing but friends, and that's that.

I walked into the 5th hokage's office because she had another assignment for me. "Hey Sakura." "Hello, so who is the client this time?" She handed over the file. And my breath was caught in my throat. I ran towards the gate, with the sun smiling on my back. Encouraging me to run and run until I reached my desire. And there he was leaning against the gate looking radiant.

When I saw her running towards me, my breath was caught in my throat. She is so beautiful running towards me. And the sun beating down on her back. She looked so light and delicious, my heart ran with her.

I ran right into his arms. And I folded her into my embrace. And then it was like everything else fell into the sun, nothing was as bright and glorious as they were. Squeezing each other and letting everything they held back clash into to bright sun.

_When Kiba laid his lips on mine, I knew it was the kiss. The kiss that is wrapped with light and glory. A kiss that is wrapped love and passion. A kiss that was just like the sun, so radiant, furious, hot, red, and help so close. And Kiba is the man that kissed with and like the sun. And like I always dreamed, I was finally sun kissed. _


End file.
